Many communication and networking circuits, such as in-wall category cable networks, are utilized and certified for the purpose of transmitting low voltage communication signals, often less than 5 volts of direct current (DC) voltage. Some emerging technologies are utilizing such communication circuits and their associated wire and conductors (currently National Electric Code Classification Chapter 7 & 8 class 2 & 3 circuits and communication circuits) to provide power to end (active) devices on such circuits. These types of circuits and their associated connecting hardware are designed and intended for the transmission of both low power—often referred to as “phantom voltage”—and data communication signals.
Since these communication systems were not originally designed or intended to transmit power at these levels, there is no easy way to visually differentiate between a circuit that is being utilized for power and one that is only being used to transmit data signals, particularly in cases in which an existing data-only circuit has been modified to additionally deliver power at levels higher than the phantom voltage. Moreover, inadvertently plugging a non-certified device into a jack for a circuit that provides power as well as transmits data signaling creates a risk of an overvoltage event, such as fire, shock, or damage to the device.
The above-described deficiencies of communication connector systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of current technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.